Right Here Waiting
by Lunatik27
Summary: Romance, adventure, swordfighting, time travel, rum, and Jack! What more could you want! Takes place in between movie I and II. JackOC. Read and Review!
1. It's a Dream to Meet You

**Right Here Waiting**

**Rating: **PG-13

**Genre: **Romance/Drama

**Summary: **Jack's only love has always ever been the Black Pearl. She was all the beauty and freedom he desired. In fact, had she been as real as Jack made her out to be, jealously would have roared through her veins the day the vivacious Jade Johnson invaded her planks… the day Jack's heart made room for another.

**Disclaimer: **Nothing from POTC is mine… and neither is the cheese. shifty eyes

**A/N:** This is set right after The Curse of the Black Pearl and Pre-DMC. I actually began this a long time ago, butafter seeing the second movie, I hoping that somehow I could tie that into my story as well. I'm not sure, but we'll see how it works out.

I'm also extremely nervous posting this because the going back in time thing has been done, but I thought it might be fun to write one anyway. We can all dream, can't we? If your answer was yes, then PLEASE read and review! As always, all your lovely comments are greatly welcomed!

Nique

**Chapter One: _It's a Dream to Meet You_**

Jack's gaze shifted to the violent splash of pink and orange, setting the sea with a purplish glow. It was his favorite part of day… the morning's events fresh in his mind, all the time with a peaceful contentment that the Black Pearl was still in his grasp.

A gold set of glimmering beads were weaved through his fingers as he absently rubbed their silky surfaces. As a ray of gold glinted across his face, Jack's thoughts drifted back to the night when he successfully outwitted Norrington's men once again. The fact that one month had passed since his last little escapade and the Commodore had not yet made another attempt for his capture caused the mischievous Captain Sparrow to become a bit anxious.

And so, he planned a silent attack, carefully docking the Pearl out of reach of the soldiers at Port Royal, for which he would steal this particular set of beads from Norrington's quarters personally. Gibbs, of course, tried to persuade his captain otherwise, claiming that they had enough plunder to buy the entire royal navy.

Jack, however, couldn't resist the chance to exert yet another tale of the infamous Jack Sparrow unto all of Britain. If there was one thing he feared, it was to be forgotten.

It has been a year since Captain Sparrow's second narrow escape and he decided it was about time to risk returning for the benefit of visiting two dear old friends by the names of Will and Elizabeth Turner.

"Argh!" Jack yelped as something solid collided into his back, causing him to almost stumble off the side of his ship.

He looked up expectantly to see what hit him and was met with a mass of thick, black curls, which opened to reveal two terrified, violet orbs and a long, thin face.

The odd girl jumped at the sight of him and quickly scurried to her feet, breathing heavily.

"_Oh!" _was all she managed before having to grab a nearby rope in order to keep steady. "You're… I mean, but you can't be… unless…"

Suddenly, the girl wildly threw her hands to her face, causing Jack to jump back, giving her one of his slightly scared half-smiles. Slowly, she lowered her arms and looked up at him. "Jack Sparrow?"

"Aye, and it's _Captain _Jack Sparrow if yeh don' mind," he said, scanning her up and down, beginning with the frizzy, misplaced strands of hair popping from her head to her weird, skimpy choice of clothing and finally to her unprotected, polished toes.

Her large eyes widened to the point of popping out as she ran to a deserted corner of the ship and held tightly to the sides, muttering something along the lines of, "Of course, it's captain! _Captain_ bloody Jack Sparrow."

She laughed to herself as Jack approached her, "Who the bloody hell are you and how'd ya get on me ship!"

She turned to face him and began to stutter.

"I-I don't…" then her face twisted from shock to excitement and back to shock again before she said quietly at first, "It was real… it worked! I-I can't believe it!"

"Excuse me?" said Jack, the girl practically dancing with giddiness.

"I'm _actually_ back in time on what must be the Black Pearl, standing right beside the most famous, and might I add sexiest, pirate in the world!" she exclaimed, but then added to herself, "Wow, that sounded cheesy… and crazy."

_Nice going, Jade. Scare him away right off the back! _She thought, watching as he smirked at her with both confusion and amusement.

"Luv," he began, placing a hand on her shoulder, which immediately made her squeak in surprise and delight. "You must either be completely mad or so drunk ya can' even think straight."

She smiled and crossed her arms as Jack dropped his hand. "I promise you I've never so much as touched an alcoholic beverage in my life… and I'm still deciding whether I've gone mad yet."

Jack stared as she looked thoughtful after the last statement and took note of her accent.

"Jack, you have to believe me! You, of all people, know what bizarre things happen in this world!"

He eyed the desperate look in her eyes and said, "But I've ne'er met ya in me life! How would _you_ know?"

"Because where I come from, everyone knows everything about you, including your encounter with the Commodore and his _ex-_ fiancé, Elizabeth, who left him for Will…. By the way, whatever became of them? Did they have a big wedding?"

Jack bit his lip to keep his jaw from dropping and let go with a small laugh. "You, m'lady, have got to be the strangest lass I've ever met."

When he turned to strut away, she snatched his hat and clutched it to her chest. He whipped around, hands frantically waving above his head.

Before she even let him utter a word of dispute, she begged, "Please listen to me, Ja- I mean, Captain Sparrow! If you would just let me explain, in somewhere a bit more private, then everything will be clear."

Jack smiled at the awkward girl before him, who carried an air of obscure beauty that was yet to show through her pale face, peaking through the dark curtains of which it was framed. Had he been any other pirate and her state of hopelessness any less dramatic, then she would have been sent on her way and possibly tossed off the ship for such a display of madness.

"Aye, I'll bring us into me cabin where ye can explain yerself, but for now… " he trailed off, checking to see if anyone had spotted them. Then he swooped down in one fluid motion to grab a full, wooden bucket and abruptly dump it on her head.

She shrieked in shock, lifting her shoulders in fury, but Jack quickly cut her off.

"Sorry, luv, but I had to. Even if ya get _me_ convinced that yer little adventure really happened, it doesn't mean anyone else will be. In case me crew asks, lets just say I found yeh lost at sea and yer boat was sinkin'."

Jack waited for her to nod in agreement and motioned for her to follow him below deck. Once they arrived at the captain's cabin, Jack noticed her shivering and handed her a dry rag that was clean enough considering a pirate's way of living.

Apparently Jack was right to get her wet because no one questioned them as the pair made their way through the halls. Although one pirate with very prominent sideburns, who she immediately knew to be Mr. Gibbs, gave Jack an alarmed stare.

At seeing Jack's bedroom, the girl's face lit up with glee and curiosity, muttering, "Never saw this part of the Pearl before. Didn't show it in the movie… "

"You seem to do that a lot," commented Jack with raised eyebrows.

"Hmm?" she said, glancing back at him.

"You mutter to yerself."

"Oh, yeah," she said with a smile, "Just a habit, I guess."

"So, are ye gonna explore me room all day or do ya wanna tell me who ya are?" he asked, leaning on the bedpost and crossing his feet.

"Right!" she said, blushing. "I'm Jade Johnson… originally I'm from America and this is my first time being out of California, although that's probably pointless information to you because you have no idea where that is."

Jack's brows furrowed as he gave a small smile. "What's this talk about bein' back in time, Miss Johnson?"

"Well… ok, just hear me out on this 'cause it's going to sound really strange. But you already think I'm crazy, so here it goes. My friend, Autumn, and I were exploring this little store near my house that carried ancient collectables. They actually had what looked like an old pirate medallion, you know."

Jade paused to watch Jack's face and continued, "Anyway, we found this small item that had lots of little digits on it behind this other really old, weird-looking trinket. It had a confusing inscription on the back right below what Autumn made out to be 'Time Capsule.'"

Jack's mouth was in the shape of an 'o' when she looked up and said, "Forgive me. I'm not great at describing things, but here! You can see it for yourself!"

Jade held out a curious-looking triangular object that Jack examined very closely.

"Never seen anythin' like it," he whispered. "And I've seen a lot."

She smiled, happy with his comment and said, "Autumn and I laughed at the fact that someone would pay for this rubbish and decided to set a date just for the fun of it. We headed to the back of the store for a deserted little cove and Autumn suggested I set it for sometime in the 1600s. 'That way you might get to meet a pirate and maybe even your lo- Jack Sparrow,' she told me in her usual sarcastic voice. Obviously she wasn't so sarcastic when we set it and I really disappeared!"

Jack grinned as she finished her story, flopping down on his bed as if it was a lot to take in, which was true.

_Can't believe I almost let that slip, _she thought, biting her lip._ He definitely doesn't need to know how I felt about him before I'd ever even met him! Actually, I never even knew there _**was**_ a person to meet…_

Before he opened his mouth to respond, she cut in, "If you still don't believe me, take a look at my clothes! I doubt that even whores wore pink tank tops and skirts as short as this in your time. But I assure you… I am _not _a whore."

He laughed at her pointed look and replied, "Don' worry, Miss Johnson. No one will lay a hand on ye under my orders, but I'm not sure how long I could deny them when a pretty lass like yerself goes walkin' around deck in the likes of that!"

As Jack gestured to her exposed skin animatedly, Jade snorted, both amused and flattered that he had referred to her as "pretty."

"I don't suppose that you have something here that would be more appropriate then, would you?" she asked, lifting her chin.

"When we're done here, I can have Anamaria get ya somethin' decent," he said.

"Then, this means you believe me, right?" she asked hopefully.

"Well, I guess I have no choice but to take yer word for it," he said a little hesitantly.

She grinned and jumped gleefully as something bounced between her breasts, "My cell phone!"

Jack's eyes widened as the girl pulled a small, silver device from the 'v' of her shirt, of all places, and when she held it out, saw what looked to be a picture of _him_ peering out of it.

Jade giggled and took it back. "Like my background?"

She gazed at it fondly and whispered, "It's a dream to meet you, you know. Any girl from my time would kill to be in my position right now… "

Jack raised his eyebrow in a look of surprise, which was quickly replaced with his usual cocky smirk. "Of course they would, luv. I'm Captain Jack Sparrow, savvy?"

**A/N: **How'd you like chapter one? It gets better, I promise. Now, it's time to click the little button right down there and tell me what you think! Lol.


	2. One Drink Can't Hurt

**Disclaimer: I own it all! haha... yea, not really...**

**Chapter Two: _One Drink Can't Hurt_**

True to his word, an hour after they finished their discussion and Jack left to deal with his crew, a hardy-looking girl by the name of Anamaria arrived at the cabin door, arms laden with pirate clothing.

"The captain told me to inform ya that this will be yer permanent room as long as you're stayin' on the Black Pearl," said Anamaria, her face unchanging. "He also said that once you are dressed, yeh can join the rest of the crew in the room below us for dinner."

"Thank you," said Jade, relieving the girl of her burden. "But where will the captain be sleeping?"

"With the rest of us," she answered plainly.

Jade glanced around a bit awkwardly as Anamaria stood stone-faced in the doorway.

"I'm really glad there's another woman on board." Jade tried to sound friendly, "Someone to talk to besides the boys."

"I suppose," she replied. "See ya at dinner."

With that, Anamaria left Jade to herself once again, feeling rather downhearted that she had been so cold. Maybe she just didn't trust her yet. After all, it was a bit suspicious for Jade to have suddenly shown up on the Pearl with the feeble explanation of having been randomly left in the middle of the Caribbean with not a ship in sight. And now, she even had Jack giving up his entire cabin simply for the benefit of one woman guest.

She began to examine the clothes strewn across the bed and felt a bit hesitant putting them on. The red blouse was rather flowy and for any reason should she choose to bend over, a great amount of cleavage would be revealed. Not that she had much anyway…

The brown, slightly patchy pants were a bit tight, but that's usually the way she liked them. To finish the pirate getup, Jade wrapped a bandana around her head, letting a few strands from her bangs hang in front, and dipped her finger in the black coal from the fireplace to rub under her eyes in a great imitation of Jack.

She felt like she kind of resembled the girl from Evanescence, with slightly frizzier hair, as she caught a glimpse of herself in a strip of metal around a cabinet. Jade sighed and sat on the bed.

_I can't believe I'm actually lying in the bed of Jack Sparrow, wearing _real_ pirate clothing, about to meet him for dinner…. Did he mean for me to be there at a certain time? _Jade questioned herself, leaning back into the feathery pillows.

"I kinda remember where their little eating place was," she said aloud. "I think it's called the "galley" or something."

Her trip to the galley was silent for the most part and Jade wasn't really sure about where she was going until she met a pair of double doors that emitted loud laughter and the sounds of scuttling chairs.

She cautiously let herself in as the room quieted at her entrance. She gave a shy smile and excitement bubbled in her stomach when she spotted Jack grinning widely where he sat, feet propped up at the end of a long, wooden table.

Jade looked over to where Anamaria was sitting in the seat closest to Jack's end, glaring up at the intruder.

"Ah… Miss Johnson! Pleased ye could join us," Jack greeted her, gesturing for her to take the empty seat across from Anamaria.

She silently obeyed as Jack told the crew, "Yeh remember that I told ya all of Miss Johnson's unfortunate… accident. But I hope ye can accept her as part of the crew until she departs at Port Royal.

Jade frowned. _I'm leaving at Port Royal? He didn't happen to mention _that _during our last meeting._

"And to Miss Johnson," Jack held out his large flag of rum towards Jade. "May yer stay be as pleasant as it gets on me pirate ship… Drink up me hearties, yo ho!"

"Yo ho!" echoed the crew, each mirroring Jack's grin as they took a swig of their own drinks. All continued to help themselves, drinking merrily, except Jade who would either mindlessly pick at the grub on her plate or shift her gaze to Jack and study his features as they lit up at something Anamaria had said.

It didn't take long, however, for Jack to notice her distraught behavior.

"Somethin' wrong, luv?" he asked, leaning towards Jade in the smoothest fashion.

"Huh? Oh! Well… no, I'm just… not very hungry," she finished lamely, blushing at having been caught staring. After all, no one could argue that Jack was more appetizing than food.

"I see ya haven't e'en touched yer rum," Jack said, suddenly remembering when he saw her brows furrow. "Oh, forgive me. I forgot ye didn't drink."

He grinned when she remained silent and looked away at Mr. Gibbs who was chuckling lightly with an animated pirate sitting next to him.

"Wouldn't hurt to try it just this once, would it?"

At this, she returned his gaze and saw a daring, mischievous, and possibly lust-filled glare to his deep, chocolate brown eyes… the same ones she had stared into while pausing her T.V. screen every time he appeared. She almost smiled at the memory and began to think how much better looking he was up close…. There was a distinct charmingly rouged look about Jack that drew her to him.

Honestly, the only thing that kept her from pouncing on him and kissing him senseless, like she'd imagined doing in previous fantasies, was not only the fact that everyone was watching and might think she was a bit crazy, but that he _did _have a reputation of being a womanizer. Had she given into this desire at some point, it would be quite easy for him to break her heart for the next beauty or whore that walked into his life.

To make it worse, she would eventually have to return to the time where she belonged. Therefore, there were many reasons to keep herself guarded, as love could only lead to regret and misery in the end.

Suddenly, a loud, bark-like laugh from a rowdy, drunken pirate across the table broke her from her thoughts. Jade jumped as she realized she'd been staring… _again! _But then, so had Jack….

"I suppose one drink couldn't be too horrible," Jade said finally, smiling as she accepted his offered mug.

After all, if she was ever going to taste the stuff, who better to get pissed with then Jack Sparrow! He'd given her no reason not to trust him thus far… and he'd been loyal enough in the movie.

Jack's eyes widened as he watched the petite girl in front of him chug down a whole thing of rum. Apparently she was thirstier than either of them had thought.

Once finished, Jade put the mug down and smiled lazily at him. "Actually, that stuff is quite good. May I have another please?"

"Of course, luv. Plenty more where that came from," Jack told her as he refilled her glass before throwing back his head of dark dreadlocks and downing his own rum.

Jade ordered glass after glass, giggling madly, from Jack who happily obliged. Before she knew it, Jade was horribly drunk, dancing and clapping merrily with all the pirates around her. One of Jack's crew owned a Spanish guitar, in which he played for the whole galley. The tune was so loud and joyful that it could be heard throughout the entire ship that night.

After a while of dancing, Jade, although as drunk as she was, became aware that some pirates were beginning to grope, whispering crude offers in her ear. For this reason she was all too happy to accept Jack's request to join him on deck.

"Shall we?" he said in attempt to sound gentleman-like, which caused Jade to burst into a fit of giggles.

"Of course, my deeeear Cap'n Sparrow!" she drawled, linking arms with him as he lead her up top.

The rush of night air was relieving from the smelly, rum-scented pirates below.

"You'll have te forgive me for me men." Jack turned to watch her, a hint of concern in his eyes. "It's been quite a long time since we've been in the company of a young ladysuch as yerself, Miss Johnson."

"No need for formalities, Captain Sparrow," she said, staggering away from him only to catch herself on the railing. "Call me Jade."

"Aye. And I'm Jack," he replied, walking over to her and resting his elbows on the railing.

"So you are… " she closed her eyes, drinking in the smell of the salty sea, the sound of the crashing waves, and the presence of Jack Sparrow all the while thinking there was not many who could experience moments like this.

The full moon reflected across her face and Jack saw a very dreamy look come over the girl, her large, round eyes relaxed.

A soft humming from the guitar drifted up to the deck and Jack decided to take his chance.

"Care for a moonlight dance, m'lady?" Jack made a dramatically low bow and waved his hand in a twirling motion out for her to take.

Laughing, Jade took his hand and replied, "I'd love to… but I must warn you, I'm terribly clumsy and hardly know how to waltz."

"That's quite alright, darling," Jack reassured her, meeting her eyes with a grin. "Just follow my lead."

Jack was a surprisingly good dancer, for being a pirate anyway, but of course she assumed this went along with his whole charming gig to get her in bed. However, the rational Jade was put aside, as well as these kind of thoughts, while the alcohol in her triggered the loud laughter that erupted when Jack swooped her so low as to where the tips of her hair swept the ground.

What began as a generally formal waltz, turned into a massive giggle fest in which Jade took the lead and positioned Jack for a hilarious imitation of the Tango.

Cheek to cheek, Jade propped their clasped hands far in front of them while she drug the two of them across the deck, stumbling as she went.

They became so caught up with each other and their dancing that Anamaria's entrance went completely unnoticed.

"Captain?" she asked uncertainly. Jack promptly turned toward the voice, dropping Jade to the ground.

"Ow!" Jade cried, steadying herself only to smack the man in the back of the head for his carelessness.

Jack's hand flung to his neck, ignoring Jade as he gestured towards the other woman in a drunken manner. "Ah! Anamaria… Lovely to see yeh! We were jus'… "

"Having a moonlight encounter?" she finished for him with a quick, forced smile.

"But we weren't doing anything of the so-" Jade stopped shortly as Anamaria sharply turned towards her.

She narrowed her eyes and continued, "Be careful with this one, Miss _Jade._ Pirates don't mix well with _ladies_… "

Jade raised an eyebrow. Where did that come from…? Was Anamaria actually in love with Jack? Was this the reason she was being so distant? Anamaria was _jealous_? But all this thinking was giving Jade a gigantic headache and she was suddenly aware of how truly exhausted this had made her. She decided that maybe it was best she turn in for the night.

"Well, this has been an… interesting evening. I guess I'll see you people in the morning!" Jade announced, quickly making her way back to the cabin in what she deemed to be a dignified manner. Her legs, however, failed her as she tumbled into a barrel and banged her forehead on the edge.

"Damn!" she cursed in a loud whisper and continued down the stairs, cheeks flaming.

Jack bit back a grin as Anamaria glared after her, "So I suppose this is becoming a routine, then? Charm 'em, screw 'em, and leave 'em?"

Jack narrowed his eyes, for once looking truly hurt at her words. "You really misjudge me intentions, Ana."

"Don't call me that," she snapped. "Just leave this one alone. She's not some whore you picked up in Tortuga."

"I don' think it's up te you to tell me what te do, now is it?" Jack frowned. "Besides, yer absolutely right. She's no whore and I don' plan on treatin' her like one! 'Scuse me."

Jack roughly pushed past her and followed Jade below deck. Anamaria looked after him, a slight smile evident on her lips. Hopefully he meant what he said.

A/N: Thank you so very much to the two people that actually reviewed! ;) All those who didn't, please do so. It is very encouraging to know that people are actually reading your story… But yes, this was an interesting chapter to write. There's much more to come! If you want it that is…

Peace, love, and chocolate,

Nique


	3. Confrontations and Realizations

**Disclaimer: I love him, but I don't own him... you now who I'm talking about. And I don't own anything else either! ;(**

**Chapter Three: _Confrontations and Realizations_**

The next morning found Jade in a heap on the hard floor of a cramped cabin. The pounding in her head was unbearable as she scanned for familiarity in the room that seemed to double when the ship rocked over a wave.

It took her a moment to remember why she was dressed as a trouble-making drunkard, hair tumbling unto her shoulders and face in a knotted mess, while she fought the urge to vomit where she sat. Upon catching her shadowy reflection in the window overlooking the ceaseless ocean and taking note of black smudges across her eyes, the night's events came rushing back to her: Jack, rum, dancing, Anamaria….

Anamaria!Hadn't she been the one to come and spoil her good time at a very _inopportune_ moment? Jade vaguely remembered coming to the partial conclusion that Anamaria's indifference had been because of her feelings for Jack.

Maybe they'd been together in the past and she felt the need to warn Jade of her possibly similar fate. Of course that assumption would only be valid if Jack did indeed have those intentions _and_ if Jade had suddenly given in to a secret desire.

But there was also the possibility that Anamaria simply wanted her to back off so she could have Jack to herself…

Jade began to laugh a little at where her mind was wondering with this. After all, that last thought was pretty outrageous considering the way Anamaria acted towards him in the movie.

"Maybe I'm just thinking too much into this," Jade told herself, rubbing her eyes with tiredness. "I should just go and ask her… otherwise this will continue to bug me."

Immediately as she stood, Jade groaned and grabbed onto the first thing she saw to steady herself.

"No more alcohol for me… " she whispered, hand over mouth.

When she finally felt the ability to walk properly, after doing a quick finger brush through the stubborn animal atop her head, all the while thinking how she wished makeup had already been invented, she stalked up on deck still clad in the clothes she'd worn previously.

Jade's fury began to build when she spotted who she was after tightening a rope at the stern. She hated people who judged others so quickly. Anamaria had no right to treat her so coldly, no matter what her feelings were towards Jack. So she was another woman aboard… big deal! They hadn't done anything last night and Jade certainly didn't plan to anytime soon. It's not like Jack would actually fall for a bug-eyed stick like her anyway...

One stupid guy isn't a reason to go around hating people. However, Jade knew she was kidding herself calling Jack "one stupid guy," but that wasn't the point.

Jack watched, amused, as the new girl made her way across the deck, with the effects of last night still considerably obvious in her step. However, her stride was purposeful, and drew stares from nearby crew members who were just as curious as Jack to see her approach Anamaria in such a way.

"Why do you hate me?" Jade asked bluntly, hand on hip. "Did I offend you in any way!"

Anamaria looked up with a blank expression on her face, which quickly transformed into a frown as she stood to face the smaller girl properly. The crew reluctantly averted their gazes, pretending to resume their work in knowing that things only come to one conclusion when dealing with Anamaria.

"Where do you come off making immediate assumptions?" answered the other girl in a surprising formal tone, though her face remained grim.

"Well, you didn't exactly try to hide your resentment towards my presence, now did you?" Jade retorted, matching Anamaria's tone. "At least I tried to be friendly."

"Oh, I know, darling. You little, rich prisses are just so sweet and innocent. I bet its jus' terrible for you to be trapped on this scary pirate ship," mocked the taller girl with a false cheery voice, tinged with malice.

"How dare you! You have no _idea_ who I am or where I came from! And don't even get me started about the rich, prissy comment." Jade gave a short, humorless laugh.

To her surprise, and everyone else's for that matter, Anamaria slowly began to smile. "So you weren' really abandoned by one of the British ships passin' by?"

Jade's eyes widened at her mistake, opening her mouth to recover when Anamaria cut her off.

"I didn' think so. We woulda seen your little contraption if it were in range of the crow's nest far before your arrival. So what're ya really, Miss Johnson? A stowaway? Had a sudden desire te turn pirate? Or am I way off and ya truly are one of Jack's whores?"

Jade breathed deeply, her fury surfacing. She opened her mouth to give a vicious retort until she realized how vulnerable her position was right now. What would they do to her if they discovered her lie? Anamaria's opinion was obviously a powerful one on this particular ship and perhaps it was best not to make enemies on the second day.

She had a variety of choices here: keep going with Jack's story that would most likely never fool the hardened woman, spit out the truth and be thrown off for being a complete mental… or simply deny an answer at all.

"My being here has absolutely nothing to do with any one of your suggestions." Jade began, deciding on the latter of her choices. "How and why I am on this ship is strictly between the captain and I; therefore you can either choose to believe the story or not, but this is all the answer I can give you, nothing more."

No one knew how long the women stood there, eyes never leaving each other's gaze.

Finally, Anamaria broke the silence. "You're definitely not like any of the brainless women I've ever met, I'll tell you that."

Jade smiled, proud that she had actually been able to stand up to her like that. Typically, Jade was a quiet person, but she was not someone to be toyed with either. If anyone messed with her or someone she cared about, Jade's temper was quick to rise.

As Jade remembered something, she asked in a quieter tone, "Last night, why did you tell me that pirates don't mix well with ladies? Because I'm not sure I caught what you were insinuating."

"I said it because it's true," replied Anamaria, lowering her voice as well. "If you had any sense at all, you'd know to keep your distance from Sparrow."

"You mean, keep out of your territory…? Don't think that I haven't been guessing that your cause of dislike is because I'm just one more woman between you and Jack," Jade said even quieter, watching as Ana's face changed from shock to great amusement in an extreme amount of seconds.

"M-me? Me and… Jack? You th-think that I, Anamaria, am jealous because I have feelings for Jack!"

Jade immediately regretted saying anything at all as Anamaria roared with laughter, the whole deck now aware of what they were talking about, including Jack.

"I've ne'er heard anything more ridiculous in my life!" Anamaria said, still breathless and grinning.

Jade looked sheepish and slightly confused. "So, you're not… you were never… "

"Believe me, missy," Ana interrupted. "I'd be more likely to dance naked in front of the crew and marry Norrington than sleep with that man."

Jade bit back a laugh and glanced at a slightly offended Jack at the wheel. This still doesn't explain why she acted that way.

"I don't understand."

Anamaria explained in a more calm fashion, "If you really want to know why I acted that way, then it was partly 'cause I didn't- and still don't- trust you and partly because I didn't want to see another girl walk off this ship after having experienced how truly dangerous it is to get involved with our Jack on many different levels."

She paused to see Jade nod in understanding and continued, "Jack's been one of my close friends for a _long_ time. I've seen the effect he has on women when they fall into his trap."

Of course Jade had already considered this, her suspicions now confirmed. "I suppose I should thank you for the warning, but you don't have to worry. I think I can resist his love spell well enough."

Ana gave her a true smile for the first time and said, "Don' get me wrong, he's a good man… just be careful. I can tell he likes you."

Jade raised her eyebrows, cheering inwardly. "He likes me or my ass?"

Both women giggled loudly and began to pace the deck.

"We'll find out, won't we?"

A/N: I hope this chapter wasn't too modern day-ish… the speech, I mean. I tried to keep Anamaria in character, but we didn't really see too much of her in the movie anyway. But yes, I again want to thank those who reviewed. Actually it's more like one person (and your review put a HUGE smile on my face, by the way. It was so nice!) because Dem Dem, I love you to pieces, but you don't really count considering you're one of my best friends. Lol. All the rest of you… please let me know someone else is actually reading this!

Peace, love, and rum,

Nique


	4. I Miss the Food

**Disclaimer: **You know the routine...

**Chapter Four: _I miss the Food_**

'_What was that about?' _thought Jack as he stood at the helm, watching as the women engaged in an intense conversation. Just when he thought Anamaria was going to give the new girl a good smack in the face, they actually began to _laugh_!

Sometimes he just didn't understand women… and yet other times, he understood them perfectly. He smirked as a certain memory from Tortuga replayed in his mind only to be brought back to reality when Anamaria and Jade decided to walk by… the violet-eyed girl flashing him the slightest of smiles as well as a wink, which he returned.

"Do you really think that there's a possibility he might come to respect me in the way he does you?" questioned Jade when she saw Jack return her gesture, making her heart flutter as it always seemed to do when he was around.

"Well, as I've already told you my thoughts on the subject, I think it is safe to say that Jack Sparrow's a hard man to predict. One minute you'll be laughing together, sharin' a friendly drink and the next he runnin' off with yer boat!" Anamaria said bitterly, but Jade thought she saw a flicker of a smile. "And then, he may look the part of a rum-crazy, sex-driven pirate, but in truth he has caring eyes with a sensitive heart…"

She sighed and continued, "There are many things about Jack that we may never know, but I do think he may grow to respect you with time and a good surface for your friendship to begin."

Jade paused, taking in her words before following Anamaria below deck. How much time _did_ she have left here? Was it really her choice? Just one touch of the button and this could vanish? But the answers to her questions didn't matter right then because she wasn't ready to go home… not yet.

"You hungry?" came Anamaria's voice as Jade realized they were standing outside the galley.

"Yes, just a little," answered Jade when in fact, her stomach cried that she was far more than a little hungry. Last night's dinner, which consisted entirely of rum, could hardly be considered a sufficient meal.

"Good, because there's lots of leftovers from last night," said Anamaria, handing her a metal tray, which held a bowl of what Jade would describe to be a grayish, moldy-looking, oatmeal-like substance.

Jade groaned inwardly, but took it with a smile. "Yum."

If there was one thing she would miss from the 21st century, it was the food. It seemed that Anamaria had caught the sarcasm in Jade's voice when she replied, "Hey… you should be grateful not to have arrived a few days earlier when we were sure that Johnny, our cook, put some foot fuzz in our soup. Guess 'e thought we deserved it after devouring the bit of bread he stole from a market only a couple days before."

She chuckled at the look she'd received from Jade and watched as the girl hesitantly brought a small spoon-full up to her mouth. Jade would definitely miss the food.

Back on deck Jack's thoughts were far from drifting to the aspect of food when Mr. Gibbs approached him.

"Cap'n! I have a report from the Cotton that if the nights remain as calm as they 'ave been, then we should arrive in Port Royal in 'bout a week."

"Aye," said Jack rather mindlessly.

"What's on yer mind, Cap'n" asked Gibbs, noticing Jack's absent behavior.

"Nothin', it's just… nothing," he replied, still gazing ahead at nothing in particular. Suddenly the Captain seemed to remember himself and turned to face Gibbs.

"Guess that's just the after-affects of rum, eh?" Jack laughed lightly, "Tell Mr. Cotton I'm pleased to hear this, but if an unexpected storm decides to creep up on us, we'll be ready, won't we?"

Gibbs watched Jack pull a serious face and nodded. "Aye, Cap'n. I'll tell 'im right away."

The rest of the day was uneventful for Jade. She hadn't yet gotten another chance to speak with Captain Sparrow and spent the afternoon moping about in Jack's cabin feeling rather useless.

In her time, she would constantly daydream of life on the Pearl, but those always consisted of her being active… working, exploring, and fighting off other pirate ships with her amazing swordsmanship skills. Also in those dreams, she'd certainly not heeded any concern about spending time with dear Jack.

After all, Jack was a pirate and surely he'd want her to at least act like one of the crew if she was sailing with them. Then she began to wonder about what would really happen to her if the ship _was _attacked.

As she'd already established, this was most certainly not a dream and her incredible swordsmanship skills were not going to appear out of nowhere. It wasn't as if she never handled a sword before… she actually learned to toss and perform with them when she was part of a team called color guard in high school. However, those were neither as sharp nor as heavy as the swords may be in this time.

Jade was not the type of girl to let all the action happen while she sat back or hid, much like Governor Swann per say. Therefore, she came up with a plan or a bargain rather, to convince Jack to teach her how to fight.

A/N: Dem Dem, I love you to death! Thank you for encouraging me this whole time. You keep me going! But yes… sorry this was a shorter chapter. Probably the shortest in my whole story… All you who actually like my story, I'd truly appreciate a review! The more reviews I get, the faster I'll post… and that's a promise! But just so you know, even if you just read my story and don't review, I still love you all.

Peace, love, and chocolate+Jack mixed (yummy!),

Nique


End file.
